Wątek:MadHatterka/@comment-5322296-20130426183946/@comment-5322296-20130624175449
Boże drogi MAD PRZYTUL MNIE PISAŁAM ODPOWIEDŹ A TU NAGLE MI ŚCIĄGANIE PRZEGLĄDARKE WYŁĄCZYŁO X_X btw. ciekawostka z mojego nudnego życia- przyszłam dzisiaj do szkoły w podwójnych paczadłach i Lebioda zaczął się drzeć "SHIN-CHAN WYGLĄDASZ JAK MAŁY SHIN-CHAN"...tak....miałam ochotę go zabić... grzywke mam już za długą i mi leci na oczy a okulary te włosy podtrzymują więc więcej widzę xD słucham, ale 60% rozumiem Weź ogarnęłam pseudoYosen w NBA i wzięłam walnęłam playera o cnym imieniu Rei Shin na pole Shooting Guarda xD Himuro może sie wypchać xD Pierwszy raz MD zaliczył kosza, a nje kosz MD *ba dum tss* JAKIE TY MASZ ŁADNE OCZKI *_* jak lodowce~ zima~ ooooooooooooooo~ tylko wydłubać i skitrać do słoiczka niebieską? niebieską niebieską czy się znowu przerzuciłaś na pewnego blondyna z Kaijou? .... cofnij nic nje mówiłam... ja sie malować nje mogę bo od razu mnie oczy szczypią pieką i są czerwone jak Kagami gdy buraczy XD *wspomina jak RAZ w życiu poszła na trening szkolnej drużyny koszykówki * .............. *minuta ciszy* Ja w tym roku szkolnym brałam udział w może 2 konkursach plastycznych....a gdzie....W JEDNYM XD njenawidze xD nigdy mi temat nje pasuje xD Nje mówię że jesteś antytalentem bo wyszłabym na hipokrytę gdyż zapewne masz więcej talentów i umiejętności niż ja.. ja tylko jem śpię marudzę noł-lajfię terroryzuję i ew. porzucam sobie do kosza....nothin' more XD ....njenawidzę dupowlazów *patrza z mordem w oczach na Patrycję* Boze, przypomniałaś mi jak na feriach przyszli z lokalnej gazety i zrobili wywiad z randmomowymi dzieciakami, ich rodzicami, dyrekcją biblioteki, bibliotekarkami,a mnie, prowadzącą, pominęli jak Kuroko w tej gazetce o KnS xD wiesz Maduś mi krew z nosa idzie szybko więc to pojęcie wzgledne.... a propos krwi... Nie mam się z kim podzielić tą wiadomością więc się podzielę z tobą: dzisiaj dostałam okres i boli mnie jak cholera xD Wiem marzyłaś by o tym wiedzieć *Aomine mode* Na-no-da-yo~ Japoński HP? Świat się kończy nanodayo XD Właśnie sobie uświadomiłam że Accel ma gorszy śmiech ode mnie xD .... nje...jednak nje xD Pasowałaby Paku Romi (Madame Red, Edo z FMA) Obejrzyj Koe De Oshigoto....pierdzielę że to R18...obejrzyj xD już nigdy nje spojrzysz na pracę seiyuu tak samo xD mogłabym być seiyuu...gdybym była japończykiem....podkładałabym głosy takim ciotom jak Kuroko lub Sakurai <3 albo bym skończyła grając przykładnego Uke w tanim yaoicu D: chociaż jeśli Suzumura-san byłby seiyuu seme *u* ....NEVERMIND >< przecież w sumie MuraShin to prawie jak yao....cofnij nic nje mówiłam.... tak tak...sądzę że nożyczki we wszelkim otworze ciała nje należą do najprzyjemniejszych xD ale w takim wypadku na twoim miejscu bym składała papiery o rozwód lub sledziła Akasha z ekipą Cheatersów *wyobraża sobie płaczącego Atsushiego* ....krokodyle łzy xD.... *smutek ściska jej serduszko* ;o; *przytula Bara-china aż dusi * Mad...ty mnie podpuszczacz xD Aż się boję pomyśleć jak brzmiał poliszowy dżapanisz w moim wykonaniu xD Ja mam tragiczny japonski akcent~ nanodayo Że ja mówiłam ore? cóż jakoś się nje dziwię ale..... >.> Ah, że Akashowe ore xD mnie się ciągle dżapanisz wkręca w język i zwykle są to formy męskie xD często mówię np. "oi" "iya" "sou" "wakannai" "dou ka na" kończę na "darou" "desu"... a "nanodayo" już klasa ogarnia xD bo jak ja to mówię to: 1) albo jest to westchnienie w połączeniu z Shintarou Gest 2) umocnienie ważności zdania (np. Dzisiaj sprawdzian nanodayo) 3) zamiast "nande" XD *dżapanisz level shin* czekaj..jak to było? "Boku no Kage da" ? xD dobrze myśle? xD Mad ty chyba nje widziałaś jak ja sie zmieniałam przez kolejne etapy swojego życia.... btw. zaczęłam mini rozdzialik DJ o rodzince z Yosen i pytanko: chcesz sobie ryć tym oczy i psychę czy nje? i czy jeśli podejmujesz to ryzyko wolisz bym ci sukcesywnie podsyłała stronice na bierząco czy wolisz w jeden rar i na maila? XD *na to drugie poczekasz bo się nje wyrabiam xD* btw. łap, skończyłam taką jakby uwerturę doujina która w skrócie przedstawia że całośc będzie bynajmniej ryć banię ostro xD Nje zraź się po pierwszym kadrze, dotrwaj do końca...wierzę w ciebie XD WARNING: pairing: Murasakibara, Shin rating: r18 PG13 note:komiks zawiera śladowe ilości pocky, shinowych zboczeństw itd. Przepraszam za wszelką njeczytelnośc i ujową jakość....mój skaner mnie nienawidzi XD http://oi42.tinypic.com/1zgsq9u.jpg